A Thunder Storm and A King Size Bed
by trishaj48
Summary: Thunder storms have always scared Sara. When she was little she had her teddy bear. Now she has something different. This story contains off color language and violence along with sexual situations, there for it is rated M.


Five year old Sara Sidle lay in her bed - arms wrapped tightly around a dark brown teddy bear.

Out side you could hear the rumble of the thunder off in the distance.

"It's nothing to be a scared of," she told the teddy bear as she trembled with fear.

Soon the storm hit, full force. The wind was howling, lightening flashing and thunder bombing.

There was a tree near her window, the wind was causing one of the branches to scratch against her window.

One very loud crack of thunder sent the child crying to her parents room.

"Mommy," she cries.

"What the hell do you want?" her father screamed. Sara did not mean to wake him, she was more afraid of him then the raging storm.

"I am scared," she said almost in a whisper.

"For God's sake, it is only a thunder storm," he screamed.

Laura Sidle brushed her daughters hair from her eyes, "It will be all right, go back to bed."

A loud clash of thunder scares the child, she accidentally wets herself. Her father springs from the bed, she is to scared to move.

Curse words flow freely from his mouth as he strikes the child over and over again with a belt he had grabbed.

Sara covers her face as he continues to hit her.

Laure grabs a bottle from the night stand and tosses it at him, "Leave her alone!" she screams.

Her fathers attention is now drawn to her mother as they start cursing and hitting each other.

Sara sneaks out the room back to her room.

Crying she changes her pajama's, grabs her teddy bear and her pillow and hides under the bed.

That is where her father finds her the next morning, he drags her out from under the bed by her arm, "You want to piss on the floor like a dog, you can live outside like one."

Laura steps in between him and the back door. "Stop being an ass," she says, "the mess is cleaned up."

He throws Sara to the floor and stomps out the door, he will come home drunk again.

Laura calls her friend and asks her to keep Sara overnight, she wants to keep the child away from his anger.

"You need to do something about him," he friend says. "I will. I will," Laure says.

Two years latter:

Her father walks in the house dripping wet and stormed into the kitchen, "Laura! I thought I told you to put gas in the car? I ran out three blocks away and had to walk in this stinking weather."

Once again it was thundering and lightening.

Laura looked at him, "You could have done it as easily as I could have. Anyway, you use it more then I do."

Her tone of voice just added fuel to the flame, he picked up a glass and tossed it, Sara ducked but not in time, the glass broke as it hit her face.

"You son of a bitch, I should kill you," Laura screamed turning to her daughter.

He picked up a plate and tossed it at Laura, "Try it bitch," he said laughing as he turned his back and walked away.

Laura Sidle dose not know what overtook her, it was as if someone or something else was controlling her.

She picked up a butcher knife and lunged it at him, striking him in the back.

He fell to the floor, Laura raised the blade and thrust it into him again and again.

"Mommy stop!" Sara screamed.

By this time madness had overtaken her, Laure turned at swung the knife at the child, it hit her in the leg.

Sara screamed and crawled away, going to the phone and calling 911.

The mother was sent to a mental hospital, the child went to foster care.

Throughout her life thunderstorms brought fear, and painful memories.

All that was years ago, Sara is still afraid of thunder storms, but now days she hides it better.

It was near midnight when a storm woke her, she cuddled closer to her husband.

Gil's woke, Sara was shaking. "It's ok love," he said smiling at her, "I'm here."

Gil knew what memories these storms brought back, and he did his best to calm her.

Sara smiled, "I know one thing that takes my mind off the storm."

Gil laughed, for as much as she hated storms, they seemed to act as an aphrodisiac too.

Gil pulled her to a kiss, he went to her neck and nuzzled it as his hands found her breasts.

Soft moans encouraged him to explore other parts of her body.

Without releasing her nipples from his mouth his hands crept down to her womanhood.

His fingers danced around her love button and in and out of her opening.

Sara started to moan deeply, raising her hips as shock waves of pleasure electrified her body.

He sensed her need for release, he moved between her legs, his tongue attacked her button as he pumped his fingers in her opening.

She screamed, he heard her cry out his name. He felt the violent, but beautiful, explosion in his mouth and swallowed quickly...not wanting to lose one drop.

Satisfied that he had caught all of it, he slowly pulled away from her. In one fluid motion, he was behind her, she raised a leg so he could get inside of her. He reached his arm around her and rubbed her nipples between his finger and thumb.

His need for her was overpowering, he pulled back, and lunged into her again, and again.

His face was flushed and his breathing heavy and erratic. His body clench and began to shake as he exploded inside of her.

Sweat covered both of them, he lay with his arms wrapped around her until his strength returned.

She turned so she was facing him, then cuddled close to him then their breathing slowed and their pulses had returned to normal.

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

A loud clasp of thunder and suddenly their door flew open, two very frightened little girls stood, holding teddy bears.

Sara smiled as she held her arms out to her daughters.

"Come on," she said smiling.

The girls jumped on the king bed and crawled in between their parents.

Sara was careful to not let them under the sheet, just the quilt.

Amy Elizabeth put her head on her fathers shoulder and Leann Marie's head found her momma's.

The two girls fell asleep.

First Gil then Sara eased out of the bed and into their pajamas.

They got back in the bed and the girls cuddled close to their parents.

Sara smiled.

"I think both of theses little ones were conceived during thunder storms," she said to Gil.

"I am also sure this one was too," Gil said reaching over his daughters and gently touching his wives expanding belly.

"And to think at one time I hated thunder storms," she said touching his hand.


End file.
